


The little scuba diver

by WrongButton



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, I also may go into to much detail, I ramble so you have been warned, M/M, Probably gonna be a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongButton/pseuds/WrongButton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was a respectable resident of the island of Hobbiton. He was a renowned Oceanographer/Marine Biologist. And an all around normal hobbit, his only oddity was his love for scuba diving. Till he was hired by Gandalf to help make the island of Dale a protected area due to its rare marine life and ancient coral reefs. What Bilbo didn’t know was Romance, Danger, and Royal debts were about to turn his life upside down. Oh and the whole Mermaid thing didn’t help matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little scuba diver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewebean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewebean/gifts).



### 

**The Hero of Erebor**

Long ago in the deepest depths of the ocean laid a sight unseen by any mere mortal. A mer-kingdom of great wealth and power called Erebor. It flourished due to its proximity to under water volcanoes and a large tropical island located a few miles away that could only be described as paradise.

The island of Dale was a peaceful and prosperous place. With good soil due to its dormant volcano, abundant fishing, and the most beautiful of coral reefs, the islands people thrived off the land and the sea.

With the help of magic and potions merfolk were able to walk on land like any human you would see today. Bonds were formed between the island of Dale and the Kingdom of Erebor. Merfolk, especially merdwarves, where revered and held in high esteem and held positions of power and great importance on the island. Those merfolk who dwelled on the island help establish trade agreements between the Kingdom of Erebor and the island of dale. Merfolk unlike humans where much more advanced in not only magic but also in science, medicine, and genetics. Helping with fishing as well as helping the island become more technologically advanced, the island flourished.

Many mer-kingdom’s exist, like many different kinds of mer folk exist. Not just mermen but mer-elves and mer-dwarves. Each with their own strengths, weaknesses, unique features and ability’s. Mermen were of average strength and speed with the typical mertail and retractable claws and webbing between fingers. While mer-elves excelled in speed and agility their tails were longer and more sleek, with a spiky dorsal fin on their back as well as on their outer forearms from wrist to elbow sharp fins that can extend when needing to defend or fold flat when unneeded aided them in close combat. Mer-dwarves who had greater strength and stamina, were smaller then either race and had the forearm fins like the mer-elves.

And last where mer-hobbits a peaceful race that enjoyed food laughter and knowledge. Slightly smaller than the mer-dwarves mer-hobbits where built for speed and stealth. Most had the ability to secret a paralytic so as to aid them in escaping from larger prey. But where their true strength lies is that hobbits were masters of the science of genetics. Able to cross breed fish, plants, and adjust the actual genetic code of those that were sick or born deformed. A rare and treasured gift among them it was sought after by many.

Merfolk when in human form are no different on the outside than their top world counterparts. But they retain a heightened sense of smell, taste, hearing, and strength. And they still maintain their ability to fight with their retractable claws like all merfolk and those with abilities also are able to use and defend themselves.

A unique ability to some Merfolk but not all was some had a special ability or defense mechanism. Some were able to secret a poison from their fins or claws, a paralytic, spit ink, generate an electric shock, or maybe have an ability to use sonar. Like many other creatures of the sea.

Not many mer-kingdoms want to risk exposing themselves to humans so like all merfolk rules and regulations were set to protect their people from the harsh humans from above. Only a select few humans know the truth about merfolk, and even then they do not know all. For merfolk are a secretive kind and they do not trust easy. Many merfolk live among humans without any human being the wiser.

The king of Erebor, Thror, sent one of its younger princes, Frerin, to rule the island and help its people. Not only to help the island prosper but to establishing a safe haven for those adventurist merfolk who wished to journey to the top world and safely explore.  
  
King Thror ruled with a surety that his line was secure in his son, Thrain, and his grandsons, Thorin and Frerin, and his granddaughter, Dis. The Kingdom of Erebor built deep within the largest and dormant volcano was known for its beauty and wealth that lay in the earth. This fortress city was legendary for its precious gems, raw ores, and great seams of gold running like rivers through the stone.  
  
Home to the mighty race of mer-dwarves, a stout and hearty folk the skill of the mer-dwarves were unequaled. Fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. Ever they delve deeper into the darkness until they found something they had never seen before. The Arkenstone, the heart of the mountain. Said to be unequaled in beauty to any jewel it was also rumored to hold a great power that only those chosen by the stone could wield. One who was pure of heart and had no evil in its soul.  
  
King Thror named it the Kings Jewel and took it as a sign that his right to rule was divine. All merfolk would pay homage to him, even the great mer-elf, King Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. The king became ill with a gold sickness. Thrain took over ruling in place of Thror as he slowly began to get worse. Darkness crept across the land, whispers of a great beast attacking mertowns spread throughout the kingdom. Thrain called for his people to take up arms and prepare to aid those who had been attacked, as well as learn what they could of the beast. As if waiting for the great city to have so few to protect it the beast attacked the great kingdom.  
  


A great battle took place, for many days and nights the merfolk fought back against the great leviathan and an army or merorcs. Controlled by Smaug, a corrupt merelf who had eyes only for the riches of the city of Erebor and the powerful jewel that resided in it. The merelf allied himself with the vile race of merorcs. Who’s tail fins where like that of a sharks and known from having a poisonous or paralyzing bit they were a cruel and vicious race.  
  
Smaug was able to sneak in while the city regrouped waiting for the next attack of the great beast. Thror confronted Smaug, who had been after the Arkenstone for its power, and tried to use the Arkenstone to banish Smaug and his leviathan. But the power of the Arkenstone was too much for the sick king to handle and a burst of power sent both Thror and Smaug to opposite ends of the throne room.  
  
The great King of Erebor knew he had failed his people and his kingdom as he watched Smaug rise and approach the Jewel that lay between them. Thror struggled to pull himself up determined to fight till his last breath defending the Arkentstone.  
  
Suddenly a streak of silver shot below Smaug, brushing past him and sending him in a bit of a spin due to its speed. After righting himself Smaug let out a growl and looked up…then down and his confusion brought him to a pause. A small female merhobbit with a silver tail and dark brown hair floated between the king and Smaug. From her jeweled belt with pouches and vials attached to it and the arm bands she wore she was obviously a royal potions master/scientist. Her form shook with fear but also determination as she griped the Arkenstone blocking the injured king from Smaug’s path.  
  
A twisted and evil grin sread across Smaugs face as he slowly swam towards the merhobbit and King.  
  
“Give me the Jewel little one, and I will let you swim away”  
  
Before Smaug could reach them he began to feel his muscles tense and lock growing stiffer by the second. Eyes widening he locked his gaze with the little merhobbit. The Arkenstone glowed a bright silver from the merhobbits hands and her eyes once blue began to glow with a silvery light.  
  
Swimming up to the now frozen merelf the little merhobbit looked him in the eyes as she loosened one of her viles. “Merhobbits are known for their ability to paralyze others to defend themselves. I will not let you bring anymore pain and death to this kingdom if I can help it” a determined look crossed her face as she reached forward and tipped the vile into the open mouth of Smaug then touched the Arkenstone to Smaug’s chest.  
  
“By the power of the Arkenstone I banish you Smaug, never shall you or your beast set fin in this kingdom again” With a single pulse of bright silver light Smaug was cast out of Erebor and into the vast ocean.  
  
Quickly turning and swimming back to the king the little merhobbits tried to help him as best she could with his injuries. When shouting and the sounds of a great many were heading towards them.  
  
“You their! Swim away from the King!” All too quickly the throne room was filled with guards and Prince Thrain seeing his injured father turned his rage upon the little merhobbit. Pointing his spear at the little merhobbit Thrain sneered at her “How dare you attack the King and try to steal the Arkenstone! Guards arrest her!”  
  
In her fright she dropped the Arkenstone “No! I wasn’t!..I was trying to help!” screaming she darted out of the way as one of the guards tried to grab her. “Catcher her! Do not let her get away!” screamed Thrain. Guards chassed after her, but due to her small size and swift tail she was able to get away.  
  
Fearing the anger of the merdwarves for their misunderstanding the little Merhobbit swam away from the palace and towards the only place she could think of that she would be safe. The top world.  
  
Before Thrain could swim after the little Merhobbit Thror grabbed his son’s tail fin and would not let go. Bending down to his father Thrain rested his hand above Thror’s heart. “Father I swear to you I will find that little sea witch and bring her to justice for what she has done too you”  
  
Thror grasped Thrain’s hand holding tight not letting him budge as he reached up and brought his son’s forhead to rest against his. Opening his mouth Thror wheezed out his last words.  
  
“No…my son…she saved me…she cast out Smaug using the Arkenstone...it….chose…..her” Thrors grip began to slip as his breathing began to slow. Horror dawned on Thrain’s face as guilt ripped through his heart realizing what he and done. Falsely accusing their savior and chasing out one brave enough to stand and protect his father from the vile creature Smaug.  
  
“I will find her father, I promise I will fix my mistake she will know our thanks and I will grant her any wish she has. Her deeds will be sung and her name will be known.” A smile spread across Thror’s lips as he nodded his head and let out his last breath. “You have made me proud, Rule wisely…My son” Thror’s grip went slack and Thrain lent his forehead against Thror’s. Mourning the loss of his father and cursing his stupidity for acting so rash.  
  
Rising, Thrain turned to the few guards that sill remained and barked out orders to find the merhobbit, who she was and where she could of gone. That they were looking for the Hero of Erebor not a traitor and that if the merhobbit is found to apologize for her and offer her their deepest thanks for what she had done.  
  
Years past rebuilding the great kingdom and searching for the now known Hero of Erebor. It was discovered the little merhobbit had fled the sea fearing the wrath of the merdwarves. Never knowing where she went or if she was even alive Thrain called on a great ally to the line of Durin. A wizard called Gandalf the grey, known for his wondering on the top world, and asked if he would aid in the search for the Hero of Erebor.  
  
Gandalf the wandering wizard who always had a soft spot for the gentle merhobbit and hobbit folk, agreed. For he was once a mentor to the little brave merhobbit now known and sung as the Hero of Erebor.  
  
The Head royal potion’s master/scientist of Erebor.  
  
Belladonna Took.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> End notes:  
> So yes this will be a Thilbo eventually. Be nice this is actually my first fill. I’m a slow writer so consider yourself warned that updates will be sporadic and I have no schedule. Also I’m not that good with the angst but I will try my best. Though I’m a sucker and will most likely have this be a happy ending.
> 
> Now I love writing long story’s and chapters so expect this to go on for a bit. Also I have no beta so any mistakes are mine and when I finish this story I may go back and edit.
> 
> Warnings are in place just in-case


End file.
